I will protect you and
by Darkling
Summary: HPSS story, semi!goodVoldemort and manipulating Dumbledore, and in my POV this is the perfect recipt for some hurt/comfort story with caring Harry and nice Severus
1. Chapter 1

I will protect you and...

Warning! slash, mpreg, maybe bashing

Background:

Harry knows how manipulative/evil Dumbledore is

Voldemort and the Deatheaters are semi!goods

Harry and Severus formed a friendship/maybe more

and here is the story:

Harry walked along the corridors toward the dungeon. It was way past the curfew, but that didn't bother him. He wanted to meet with Snape, because there was something really wrong. He didn't know what, but the professor has behaved strangely during the last few weeks or was it the last few months?

He arrived, said the password and without knocking went in.

"Severus?" he asked. There was no answers. He went further in. When he didn't find Snape in the living room he went toward the bedroom. There he knocked.

"Severus, are you in there?" there was some noise from the room and after a few seconds the door opened a little.

"Harry... what do you want" asked Severus is a sickly voice.

"What happened? You don't sound too good?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Noth... I .. need some help" said Severus. He doesn't like dependingon others, but Harry is a friend and he needed some help.

"Anything. Would you … let me in?" asked Harry. Instead of answering he stepped aside and let the dark haired boy in. When Harry stepped inside, he saw that Severus was unusually pale and tremors run through his frame. And there was something very wrong with his frame. He was still skinny, but around the wast he gained noticeable weight. "Come on... you need to sit down".

He helped the professor to the bed and sat him down, then crouched before him and kept hold of his hands.

"I have to get in contact with Voldemort" said Severus quietly.

"Of course" said Harry and started to stand up to go to the floo, but Severus grabbed his hand.

"Don't! Dumbledore will know, he can't know... I have to keep it a secret" he started rocking back and forth "he will kill her, he will kill her, he will... " he started to shook worse. Harry quickly sat next to him and hug him.

"Shhh... calm down, everything is alright. How do you want me to get in contact with him?" asked Harry. He wanted to ask what is the problem, but knew that Severus doesn't need any question.

"I don't know, but I need to get out of here" .

"Ok, why don't you lay down and get some rest, while I'm thinking." He helped Severus to lay down and covered him with a duvet. His hand lingered around the other's stomach. Severus grabbed his hand when he wanted to move it. Harry looked up at him and saw that Severus was smiling. In that moment Harry understood, what Severus problem was. He was pregnant. Harry started to rub his stomach gently. All the while he thought about the different ways to get in contact with Voldemort. He closed his eyes and started to reach him through their mind-bond. After a few minutes he succeded.

"_Severus is in trouble"_ he started _"he can't get in touch with you and he really need your help."_

"_Why?What happened?"_ Voldemort was worried about Severus.

"_He is pregrant"_ There was silence, for a few seconds Voldemort didn't respond.

"_Who... how...?"_

"_I don't know. I didn't want to agitate him by asking."_

"_Then ask him know." _

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"I got in touch with Voldemort and he asks how it happened?" Severus curled up in fetal position. Harry rubbed his back.

"He asked for me, and I went he threatened someone, and asked me to..." he couldn't finish.

"_Who? Ask him who!" _said Voldemort. He could see everything through the eyes of Harry.

"Who is he?" asked Harry. Severus just curled up tighter. "Voldemort want to know who was he?"

Severus whimpered.

"_He can't answer"_said Harry to Voldemort.

"_I need answers to kill whomever is responsible for this. And I want to get Severus here, to safety."_

"Severus, Voldemort want to know whomever is responsible for it, and kill him" said Harry hoping to get some response from Severus.

"The... headmaster" said Severus.

TBC.

Please R_and_R


	2. Chapter 2

I will protect you and...

Warning! slash, mpreg, maybe bashing

_Previously_

"_I need answers to kill whomever is responsible for this. And I want to get Severus here, to safety."_

"_Severus, Voldemort want to know whomever is responsible for it, and kill him" said Harry hoping to get some response from Severus. _

"_The... headmaster" said Severus. _

Neither Voldemort nor Harry could say anything for a few seconds. Severus started to sob.

"Don't hate me, please I tried to resist- he said and tried to get away from Harry. But The Gryffindor wouldn't let him.

"Calm down. I am not angry and neither is Voldemort. We don't blame you" said Harry. Voldemort was fuming in his mind. He considered Severus family, and to think that somebody did this to him.

"_Say him that I'm gonna go and get him, and you"said Voldemort._

"He is gonna come and get us. We are leaving Hogwarts" said Harry, all the while rubbing his back.

"_You have to pack everything and in two hours I am gonna be in the Chamber of Secrets and we will leave the school"_

"_How will you get into the school? Dumbledore knows every entrance." _asked Harry.

"_I can get in through a secret passage and if I don't leave the Chamber he won't know I am there"_

"Sev, Voldemort will be here in two hours I am gonna pack for you and then go and pack for myself. You just rest and call if you need anything" said Harry. Severus finally looked into his eyes. He was so vulnerable, Harry couldn't resist hugging him for a few seconds. Then kissed his forehead and tucked him in.

Harry went into Severus's living room and get his wand out. And with a few powerful spell he charmed everything into a bag. He then went to the professor's lab and did the same. Than he quietly went back into the bedroom. Severus was asleep. He did the same charm and than did some protection charm so Severus was safe for the time he is gone.

Harry went to the Gryffindor Tower and slipped into the room. He gathered everything with the same charm he used before and unnoticeably went out again. When he arrived back to Snapes's room he went to the bare bedroom and saw that Severus was still asleep. He went to the bed and sat down next to the men.

"Sev... come on wake up" he tried to ruse him up. Severus bolt up and tried to get away from Harry.

"Don't... please stop..." he begged. Harry caught his flailing hands and tried to calm him.

"It's me, Harry." Severus stopped moving at looked at Harry.

"Sorry, I just thought, that... you" he was blushing. Harry just hugged him.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine. I am not angry" Harry rubbed his back "we have to leave. We have 40 minutes till the arrival of Voldemort."

"We are really leaving?" asked Severus with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, we are really leaving." Harry helped Severus up and slipped an arm around his waist. Severus wanted to protest but it felt so comfortable. He sagged againts Harry.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry while he helped his fried out of his rooms.

"Yeah, just..." started Severus" I … am tired. I couldn't sleep peacefully for a long time."

"After we left you can sleep as much as you like" answered Harry.

" And you? What will you do?" asked Severus. He feared that Harry will leave him.

"I think, I'm going to stay there with you" said Harry and smiled at Severus's relieved sight. It took them 20 minutes to get to Myrtl's bathroom. When Harry opened the entrance Severus just stared into the hole.

"I hope you don't intend us to jump" said Snape.

"Nope, not with your condition" he than said something in the language of the serpents and in the next seconds there were stairs "is this better?" he asked grinning. Severus just shook his head and started to go down the stairs. Harry went closely after him, ready to help if the man stumbled.

They arrived into the Chamber just in time. There was the sound of apparating and there was Voldemort. Severus stood back behind Harry and wouldn't look into the Dark Lord's eyes. When Voldemort came closer he took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it, I tried to prevent it" he sobbed silently. Voldemort gently tilted his chin up to look into his eyes.

"I'm not angry at you. Don't worry, everything going to be fine" said the Dark Lord gently. Severus stumbled forward and Voldemort caught him. Harry was at their side in a second and laid a hand on Sev's shoulder.

"We should go" said Harry.

"You are right" Voldemort hugged Severus closer then grabbed Harry's hand and they disapparated.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I will protect you and...

Warning! slash, mpreg, bashing, non-con

"_I'm not angry at you. Don't worry, everything going to be fine" said the Dark Lord gently. Severus stumbled forward and Voldemort caught him. Harry was at their side in a second and laid a hand on Sev's shoulder. _

"_We should go" said Harry._

"_You are right" Voldemort hugged Severus closer then grabbed Harry's hand and they disapparated._

They arrived in a big room which was empty and there was no window.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

"This is the apparition room. You can't apparate in any other room in the mansion.

"I don't feel so good" said Severus. Harry grabbed him in time, before he lost his balance and fell down. Severus heaved and was as pale as a parchment.

Voldemort put one hand around the professor's shoulder and an other under his knees and picked him up.

"No, I can walk" said Severus. He didn't want to cause any bother for his master.

"Don't worry. Just relax we are going to find you both a room and then you can sleep pr wander around the house. And after that we will find out what to do next" said Voldemort.

"I want to stay with Harry" said Severus in a sleepy voice. Both Harry and Voldemort looked at him in surprise. And than they saw that Severus was asleep in the Dark Lord's arms. They both smiled.

"I don't mind being in the same room with Severus" said Harry.

"I think it is a good idea. That way if he needs anything you can help him" said Voldemort. _And that way you can protect him and show him you love him._

Voldemort stopped when they reached a dark green door.

"This will be your room" said Voldemort "there are no password, here we are knocking on the door when we want to come in. Harry opened the door and went inside. Voldemort followed him with the sleeping professor. The living room was light with three big windows ant there was a balcony. The colours were pastels. From the living room opened three other room. One bathroom with a tub big enough for four people, the other was a small laboratory and the last room was the bedroom eith a four-post bed. Voldemort put Severus down on the bed without waking him up.

"Are you going to stay here?" asked Voldemort.

"Yeah, I don't want him to wake up alone" said Harry. Voldemort smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Tell her that I am waiting in the library" said Voldemort and left. Harry pulled Severus's shoes down then covered him up with a duvet. He then laid down next to him and started to rub his stomach.

Harry woke up to small movements beside him. He opened his eyes and looked right into Severus's dark eyes. Severus looked scared and vulnerable. Harry smiled at him and caressed his face.

"Hello darling, are you feeling better?" asked Harry as he sat up. Severus followed his suit and sat up.

"Yes, thank you" he answered. Then he realised that he is in the same bed as Harry. He started to get out of the bed.

"Wait, I'll help" Harry quickly get up and went around the bed to help him up "do you need to go to the bathroom?" asked Harry. Severus nodded.

"I need to stop the glamour spell" said Snape "I am too weak with it on place."

"Then stop doing it, what is the problem with that?" asked Harry.

"I am too far into the pregnancy. It will show and I can't hide it" he said "I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Nothing will happen to her or to you" said Harry as he helped him into the bathroom "I will protect you, and Voldemort will protect you too."

"Why would you want to protect me?" asked Severus uncertainly.

"You are my friend and I want to protect you and if you will allow I want to protect your daughter too" said Harry. He helped Severus to sit down and washed his face. He was still pale and small tremors ran through his frame.

"Come on" said Harry "Voldemort is waiting for us in the library"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I will protect you and...

Warning! slash, mpreg, bashing, non-con

"_You are my friend and I want to protect you and if you will allow I want to protect your daughter too" said Harry. He helped Severus to sit down and washed his face. He was still pale and small tremors ran through his frame. _

"_Come on" said Harry "Voldemort is waiting for us in the library"_

Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as he let out the breath his form started to change and the small bump on his stomach started to grow. When he opened his eyes his frame was very different from the accustomed. He was wide around the waist and all in all he looked as any other women or in this case man should around the sixth month. He looked nervously at Harry, but the young man just smiled encouragingly.

"You look stunning" said Harry teasingly and hugged him.

"It is better for the baby" said Severus.

"Come, lets meet with Voldemort" said Harry and took Severus's hand.

When they arrived to the library Harry knocked and waited for the answer, before going in. Severus didn't feel too good. He knew that Voldemort cared for him, if not he would still be in the Hogwards. Voldemort sat behind a desk and was doing what looked like paperwork. He was back to his real self. He had black hair and handsome face.

"Come and sit down" said Voldemort. Harry guided Severus to a love seat and sat down next to him.

"Good night" said Harry.

"Good night, my lord" said Severus, casting his eyes toward the floor.

"None of that from now on Severus, just call me Tom" he said "and that goes for you too Harry."

"Now, first of all, are you hungry?" asked the dark lord.

"No, thank you" said Severus, as Harry said the opposite of it. Voldemort just smiled and with a click of his fingers he ordered food for them.

"You should eat Severus, it is not healthy for the baby not to eat" said Harry. Severus looked from Voldemort to Harry and back. He knew that they made peace some time ago, but they were sitting here like old friens and both of them trying to get food into him.

"I don't think I can stomach anything" said the potion master carefully,he didn't want to upset either of them "I don't feel too good."

"That's because you don't need enough and use too much magic, you know it is dangerous to use difficult magic while being pregnant" said Voldemort "the baby needs your magic."

"What?" asked Harry. Voldemort took pity on him, when he saw that Severus won't answer.

"It's a custom that pregnant person doesn't do any magic" started the dark lord "the baby doesn't have any magic on it's own at first and they suck it from the one bearing them, after a while they learn produce their own magic core, around the seventh month, I think, and after that if the parent do any magic it can cause long lasting trouble for the children" Voldemort looked at Severus with sharp face "how much magic did you use?" he asked Snape.

"Just as much as I had to do keep her a secret" said Severus defensively "I couldn't very well ask Dumbldore to help me with my classes, because I can't use magic. Or take the floo to get to the death eater gatherings and back. And what would happened if three month ago, when you needed that potion I said that 'sorry, I can't use any magic', I couldn't risk my girl like that" said Severus hysterically. Harry hugged him, and Voldemort stood up and wnt around his table to crouch down in front of Severus.

"I'm sorry, sorry, please don't punish me..." said Severus. He was holding onto Harry and was shaking like a leaf. He started to sob and clung onto Harry firmer.

"I won't hurt you" said Voldemort " I apologise, I should brought this up" he wanted to calm the distressed man. But Severus couldn't stop. All the hurt from the last six month came out and his tears was pouring. Voldemort sat down next to them and hugged Severus too. When the pregnant man felt that two strong arms surround him, he started to feel safer and calmer. After he realised what he did, he blushed and started to apologise.

"Don't worry about it" said Harry.

Their food arrived and they surrounded the table. Severus tried to eat everything the other two gave him, but he wasn't used to this much food. At the school he didn't eat much and if he changed it Dumbledore would get suspicious. After they all eat they went to the library and sat comfortably around the fireplace and Harry and Voldemort both had a glass of wine in his hand.

"So what should we do about Dumbledore?" asked Voldemort with and evil smile.

TBC

Thanks for all the great review, I love them ^^


	5. Chapter 5

I will protect you and...

Warning! slash, mpreg, bashing, non-con

Sooo sorry about the delay...

_After they all eat they went to the library and sat comfortably around the fireplace and Harry and Voldemort both had a glass of wine in his hand. _

"_So what should we do about Dumbledore?" asked Voldemort with and evil smile. _

"I think that death is not enough. He needs to suffer for what he did" said Harry. Severus sat next to Harry and had his head on the young man's shoulder. Harry rubbed his back slowly to keep him calm.

"I totally agree with you, but we have to wait" said Voldemort "we can't just march in and throw a Cruciatus on him. We need to plan everything out."

"I think that there are a lot of student in Hogwards, and not just Slytherin, who can help us" said Harry. He felt Severus nod against his shoulder. "What do you think Severus?" he asked. Before answering Severus looked at Voldemort to make sure that he can talk freely. Voldemort nodded at him.

"I think that a lot of Ravenclaw and Hugrabug student would join our side, maybe a few from a Griffindor too. A few weeks before Luna asked if she can come with me when I leave Hogwards. I told her that I don't know what she is talking about, but she said that her father will be in touch with us.

"You mean Xenophilius Lovegood?" asked Voldemort. Before Luna's mother dies Xeno would sometimes come to Voldemort to play chess and taste some good vine. Of course there were more people who stopped coming, when Dumbledore said that he is evil.

"Yeah, Xeno" said Severus.

"You know him?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, he was one of the few, who didn't want anything to do with torture, and killings. He just wanted to learn the fine arts of the dark. He just wanted to learn and not use it" said Voldemort.

"At first there were a few of us who wanted the same. But after Dumbledore declared Voldemort a Dark Lord, we had to protect ourself" said Severus. He started to get tired. It was a long day, after long months. He closed his eyes and relaxed against Harry.

"I think that we can continue this tomorrow" said Harry to Voldemort.

"You are right I still have a few things to do today" said Tom "I will send a letter to Xeno and to a few others. Maybe they will come back to us, we need them now more than ever."

"Jut ask if you need any help" said Harry. "Come on Severus, I think it's time to go bed" said Harry to the dozing professor. When Harry touched Severus' cheek to wake him up, Severus jumped and looked frightened.

"Sorry" said Harry. Severus was flushed with embarrassed, "Don't be embarrassed, it is natural to be easily surprised" he didn't want to say scared. Harry helped Severus up and after saying 'Good Night' to Voldemort they left.

When they arrived to their bedroom Severus went to sit down on the bed. Harry kneeled before him and got his shoes down.

"Come on I help you out of your cloak" said Harry. Severus just mumbled something and moved along with Harry, while he undressed him. Severus was almost asleep when Harry finally laid him down.

"Would you like anything? A glass of water?" asked Harry, Severus shook his head "do you need to take any potions?"

"No, nothing" said Severus "will you sleep here?" he asked.

"If you would like" said Harry. He got off his cloak, but didn't got off hist shirt or trousers.

"I... want you to stay here" whispered Severus.

"Ok. I will stay. If you feel scared just wake me up" said Harry. He laid down on his side of the bed, Severus moved closer to him 'till he could lay his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry laid on hand on his back and an other on his stomach. Severus fell asleep to the feeling of being safe and happy for the first time in a long time.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I will protect you and...

Warning! slash, mpreg, bashing, non-con

Sooo sorry about the delay...

"_Ok. I will stay. If you feel scared just wake me up" said Harry. He laid down on his side of the bed, Severus moved closer to him 'till he could lay his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry laid on hand on his back and an other on his stomach. Severus fell asleep to the feeling of being safe and happy for the first time in a long time._

It wasn't a peaceful night for neither of them. Severus had three nightmare, from which he woke screaming. When he first woke up, it took both Harry and Voldemort t calm him down. After that Voldemort stayed in the room with them. He spent the night sitting in a comfortable armchair. After the second dream Harry sat up and gathered Severus into his arms and spent the rest of the night quietly singing to him.

Around 7 o'clock they decided to wake up. Voldemort left to make himself presentable for the day.

"Come on Sev, you need to take a bath" said Harry. Severus got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, when Harry followed him he looked at the boy questioningly.

"In case you need help" said Harry.

"I think that I am old enough to wash myself" said the potion master.

"Yeah, but you are 6 month pregnant, I would like to make sure that nothing happens to you" said Harry.

He started to fill up the tub. Severus turned from him and got out of clothes but kept a big towel around him. He was blushing and wouldn't move his cover.

"Sev, I just want to help, I won't do anything" said Harry. Severus was still reluctant to move it, but after some time he slowly got into the tub. It felt good, he started to get chilled with nothing, but a towel on. Harry started to wash his hair with some shampoo. Severus moved closer to his hands to get more of the massage on his head. He felt cherished. He felt loved.

When Harry finished with his hair he started on his shoulders and back, always telling when he moved his hands to other part his bode. There was some tense moments when he moved his hand too low, but after a few murmured word the potion master relaxed. Harry let Severus do his front and then helped him out of the tub. Harry quickly washed himself. When they went back to their room there was clothes laid out for them.

They went to find the kitchen to get some breakfast. They found it and Voldemort was already there drinking coffee and eating omelette.

"Good Morning" the dark lord greeted them.

"Good Morning" answered the two incomer.

"What is the programme for today?" asked Harry cheerfully, while he pulled the chair out for Severus.

"I thought we should spend some time in the library, than maybe walk outside a little" said Tom. Both he and Harry watched that Severus ate enough. Snape ate a toast and went to drink some coffee, but Tom moved it from his hand.

"You can't drink coffee, maybe some tee."

"I need coffee to make it through the day" said Severus.

"In the Hogwards you needed it, but here, when you are tired, you can take a nap, or not do anything just read. You don't need to pretend" said Harry, while he moved some eggs and toast to Severus' plate.

"You can't expect me to eat all of this" he stared at his plate.

"Yes, we can. And you are going to eat small meals five-six time a day, you need to get your strength back" said Voldemort. Severus just stared at him, like he was mad. He realised that he said the last on out load and quickly averted his eyes and unconsciously moved his hands to his stomach.

When Voldemort didn't said or do anything he looked up and saw that the dark lord didn't look offended.

"Severus, I told you and I will tell you as many times as you need: I won't hurt you or the baby" he said" you don't have to be afraid, nothing bad will happen to you, as long as you are with Harry and me." Both he and Harry moved and hugged the professor. Severus was just too hormonal and tears started to pour out of his eyes. He tried to move closer to both of them at the same time.

They stayed this way for a good 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door and they moved to their own chair.

"Who could it be this early in the morning?" asked Harry.

"There is just one way to find out" said Voldemort "come in!" he shouted. The door opened and there stood the Malfoy family.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I will protect you and...

Warning! slash, mpreg, bashing, non-con

Sooo sorry about the delay...

"_Who could it be this early in the morning?" asked Harry._

"_There is just one way to find out" said Voldemort "come in!" he shouted. The door opened and there stood the Malfoy family. _

When Lucius, Draco and Narcissa stepped into the dining room, they stopped when they realised, that Voldemort is not alone. They stared at the other two with disbelief.

"My Lord..." started Lucius.

"Come and join us" said Voldemort. He watched as the Malfoys stood still for a few moments then followed his order. Lucius was a follower, but one with wit and heart. He would understand the situation and help them. Draco and Narcissa sat down as far from the others as they could. Lucius first cast Severus a questioning look, and when he saw that Severus wouldn't look into his eyes he grew really worried.

"Come on Lucius, don't make us wait" said Voldemort.

"As you wish, master" said the elder Malfoy with a small bow and made his way opposite of Voldemort and sat down.

"What is your business with me this early?" asked Voldemort.

"There were rumours, that Potter left the Hogwards, and I couldn't get hold of Severus, so I thought you know something about the happenings" said Lucius "I thought right" he nodded to Harry.

"Potter joined our rank" said Voldemort "as for Severus..." he didn't know what to tell and what to keep secret. Severus solved the problem, by standing up, and showing the Malfoys his pregnant form. He wasn't afraid of Lucius, they were good friends.

"Ohh... I see" asid Lucius" congratulation" he stood up and went around the table to hug Severus. Draco and Narcissa followed his lead and they hugged the potion master too.

"Does that mean, I am gonna be an aunt?" asked the smiling Narcissa.

"If you would like" said Severus.

Voldemort and Harry just watched them with big eyes. This Snape was foreign to them. He was smiling and was at ease with touching.

"Let's eat" said Voldemort "Severus needs to eat more."

"Yeah, you are too thin" said Narcissa and with that he made Severus a big plate with a lot of food.

"I'm gonna send some book over about male pregnancy" said Lucius" if you had told me I would have made sure, that you are all right" Lucius watched Snape questioningly.

"I..." started Severus "didn't think..." he didn't know what to say. He trusted in Lucius, but there was a time, when he trusted the Headmaster too.

"Severus, can you tell why?" asked Lucius. Severus just stared at him silently, but the Malfoy seemed to understand him and nodded, then went back to his food. Draco and Harry still didn't say anything. Draco was to astonished that Severus was pregnant, and that Potter was here eating breakfast with the Dark Lord. Harry was silent, because he didn't understand Severus' behaviour. He was more open with Lucius, then he was with Voldemort or him.

They spent the breakfast in silent, everyone was trying to wrap their mind around the happenings. When they all finished Narcissa and Draco left, because Draco had to go back to school, before somebody realise he is missing. Lucius, Voldemort, Harry and Severus went to the drawing room. Voldemort sat behind his desk, Lucius stood in front of the big mirror, Harry and Severus sat down on the couch together.

"What I don't understand is why you weren't more surprised when Severus revealed that he is pregnant, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Harry. He was rubbing Severus' stomach.

"I knew that Severus was capable of getting pregnant" said Lucius. Both Voldemort and Harry glared at him. Lucius smiled at Severus "He always wanted a family, but the war didn't let him. When we had Draco I offered him that he can leave the Hogwards and live with us, maybe find a good man" he said. Severus leaned closer to Harry and stared out of the window. He remembered the hope, and then the realisation, that he couldn't follow his dream without endangering others.

"Why didn't you follow through with your plan?" asked Voldemort.

"The cause was... you" answered Severus "Dumbledore wouldn't let me go, while you are still alive, and he knew that you are still alive. I didn't want to put them in danger" said Severus.

Voldemort looked at Severus and Harry on the couch in a lazy hug and then he looked at Lucius, who stood so casually and yet paying attention to everything.

"Well now I am really back and I will make some changes" said Voldemort. The others looked at him questioningly.

"My Lord..." started Severus quietly, when Voldemort looked at him, he continued "can I speak with Lucius in the library" he asked. The usual fear was in his eyes, but it was dimmed. Voldemort wanted to ask why, but Harry shook his head.

"Yes, Harry and I will wait here" said Tom.

When the library's door shut behind them Lucius hugged Severus.

"When I heard that you disappeared, I didn't know what to do. Are you all right? Who is the father?" asked Lucius with one breath. Severus chuckled. They was the Lucius that so few know, and the Lucius he trusted.

"I am all right. Because of Dumbledore I couldn't contact with anybody. Fortunately Harry was able to help me out. As for the father..." he faltered, got pale and started trembling.

"Calm down, brother, calm down" said Lucius soothingly "Take your time."

"It was not con...consensual" said Severus. Lucius stopped his movements and stared at his friend.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Severus shook his head and started to move away, but Lucius wouldn't let him.

"Please tell me who did it, and I am gonna make him regret he was born" he said.

"The Dark Lord and Potter promised to avenge me" said Severus.

"I don't care, it is within my right to revenge my family" said Lucius "and you are family, in heart and in blood" said Lucius.

"It was... Dumbledore" said Severus. Lucius was right, they are family. They made the ritual, when they became ten years old to became brothers and in the eyes of the law he was part of the Malfoy family.

"I promise you that I will make him suffer and at the end I will kill him" he said with fire in his eyes. Lucius hugged Severus closer to him.

"What will you do?" asked the blond wizard.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus.

"Would you like to stay here, or come to the Malfoy Manor, or abroad. You can go anywhere you want."

"I would like to stay here" said Severus, and he blushed when Lucius looked down at him.

"Do I need to talk to Mr. Potter about treating you fine?" he asked with a wink.

"Don't you dare!" said Severus "I wouldn't want you to chase him off, like you did with that guy, that fell in love with me."

"Come on brother, he wasn't good enough for you" said Lucius " Mr. Potter on the other hand...

TBC


End file.
